The popularity of social network services is ever increasing. For example, users may leverage a social network service to find and interact with other users, such as friends, business contacts, and so on. This interaction may be performed in a variety of ways, such as through messaging, photo sharing, posting videos, and so on.
However, the ever increasing popularity of the social network services has also resulted in an ever increasing number and variety of social network services. Consequently, it has become more and more difficult for the users to locate and interact with each other across these different social network services, which may be frustrating to the users and foil the social interaction supported by the social network services.